


Awakening Fluttershy's Dark Sky
| Horror Story by CloudMistDragon | Inkitt

by CloudMistDragon



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:46:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5789383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudMistDragon/pseuds/CloudMistDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dark sky is cast over Equestria when Fluttershy is murdered by an otherworldly force. Though Twilight Sparkle and her friends are deeply saddened, this is all part of their journey...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awakening Fluttershy's Dark Sky
| Horror Story by CloudMistDragon | Inkitt

  
[ Inkitt ](http://www.inkitt.com/)

  * Discover 

[](http://www.inkitt.com/)

Trending Stories

[](http://www.inkitt.com/genres/horror)

Horror

[ Fandoms ](http://www.inkitt.com/fanfiction) [ Fantasy ](http://www.inkitt.com/genres/fantasy) [ Romance ](http://www.inkitt.com/genres/romance)

[ Sci-fi ](http://www.inkitt.com/genres/scifi) [ Thriller ](http://www.inkitt.com/genres/thriller) [ Mystery ](http://www.inkitt.com/genres/mystery) [ Humor ](http://www.inkitt.com/genres/humor)

#####  Other categories 

    * [ Action ](http://www.inkitt.com/genres/action)
    * [ Adventure ](http://www.inkitt.com/genres/adventure)
    * [ Children ](http://www.inkitt.com/genres/children)
    * [ Drama ](http://www.inkitt.com/genres/drama)
    * [ Poetry ](http://www.inkitt.com/genres/poetry)
    * [ Erotica ](http://www.inkitt.com/genres/erotica)
    * [ Other ](http://www.inkitt.com/genres/other)

  * [Groups](http://www.inkitt.com/groups)
  * [Writing Contests](http://www.inkitt.com/contests)

{{contest.name}}    
{{contest.genre}} 

#####  [ Show all contests ](http://www.inkitt.com/contests)

  * [ Surprise Story ](http://www.inkitt.com/recommendation?p=1453505022)
  * [ AMAs ](http://www.inkitt.com/amas)

##  NEW! Your Personalized Book 

It's time for you to be the protagonist! We'll write you in as the star of a story and add your friends as well! 

__




  * __Search

__

__Searching...

  * __Reading Lists
  * __Write
  * ****

My Drafts and Stories  My Reading Lists 

My Profile  [ Settings ](http://www.inkitt.com/settings) Logout 

  * __Sign up
  * Log in 
  * __

How it works  [Get published](http://www.inkitt.com/publishing) [Switchero](http://www.inkitt.com/switchero) [Guidelines](http://www.inkitt.com/guidelines) [Contact](mailto:support@inkitt.com)

[__Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/inkitt)[ __Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/inkitt)[ __Blog](http://www.inkitt.com/blog)

[Jobs](http://www.inkitt.com/jobs) [Credits](http://www.inkitt.com/credits) [Terms](http://www.inkitt.com/terms) [Imprint](http://www.inkitt.com/imprint)

Inked with Love 




  
We need you to verify your email address by clicking the link we sent to  
 **{{ currentUser.email }}**  
(  
[ Send it again ](http://www.inkitt.com/stories/46315#)  
)  


  
Great success! We've dispatched a brand new email to  
 **{{ currentUser.email }}**  
which should arrive shortly.  


  
__  
{{ contest.story_page_sticky_bar_text }}

 

  
Be the first to recommend this story.  
  


__  
  
Add to Reading List  
  
  
Reading List  


CloudMistDragon  
would love your feedback! Got a few minutes to write a review?  
 __  


Write a Review    


# Awakening Fluttershy's Dark Sky

By [CloudMistDragon](http://www.inkitt.com/CloudMistDragon)

[Humor](http://www.inkitt.com/genres/humor) / [Horror](http://www.inkitt.com/genres/horror)

Summary: A dark sky is cast over Equestria when Fluttershy is murdered by an otherworldly force. Though Twilight Sparkle and her friends are deeply saddened, this is all part of their journey... 

  


##  Chapter 1 

This story of Fluttershy's Dark Sky foretold the following prophecy...

_The sky shall darken for the moon to turn bright_

_And so, the stars shall come awake…_

Those who know the first story of Fluttershy's Dark Sky know this. In the tale's true ending, almost the entire population of Equestria was dead. Fluttershy was left a miserable pony, crying at a gravestone. But hope was not yet lost, for two gods, one who controlled reality, and another who controlled fantasy, took pity on her and the ponies of Equestria who had lost their lives. They were a curious bunch who enjoyed writing stories and making them become real. And though they had not the power to truly revive the dead, they found another way to make all of the world live again.

...How?

Those who know the stories of the transcending and the lightening of Fluttershy's Dark Sky know. There were some who were willing to die to themselves to give the dead another chance. In body, mind, and soul, they took the forms of all those who had died and Equestria was blessed with life once more. However, the two gods who brought these selfless souls to this world were not yet satisfied. To ensure that a tragedy such as what happened at the first tale's end would never come about again, they wrote yet another story, one that will make all of the world live again in a different sense...

In a dimension far away from Equestria, inside the room of a castle…

The reality god, a figure wearing a black robe was sitting on a chair by a table, levitating a quill dipped in ink that she was using to write something on a scroll. After writing for some time, the figure decided to pause for a brief moment and examine her environment. She was in a dark house. Alone.

...

...Perfect.

...

...Until another robed figure wearing a white robe entered the house...the fantasy god...

The reality god expressed astonishment as the scroll vanished before her eyes and was teleported into the hands of the figure who entered the house. The fantasy god promptly read and reviewed what the reality god had written…

"Oh no, this story will never do…" he said. "The plot is incomprehensible, the format is dreadfully disorganized, and the characters are terribly written. This story must be rewritten and revised from the start…the world deserves better!"

"Return that this instant!" the black-robed figure demanded. "That's not the story for the world! You know that we've already finished it! That's a document of my latest plan to change the universe…heh heh..."

The black-robed figure rubbed her hooves together snickering sinisterly, as the white-robed figure smiled, apparently catching on…

"My criticism still stands though." he said. "I still don't get your plot, I don't like the way you organized it, and the way you wrote these letters is just awful! I mean, look at these characters! Don't you know that no one likes Comic Sans?"

The reality god became bemused.

"...Get out of here." she finally said after a long moment of silence. "Keep the scroll too...thanks to you, I want to start over from scratch…"

The fantasy god gladly obeyed, walking into another room in the house laughing. However, right after he left, the reality god started preparing another scroll...with a smile on her face…

"I get to start over from the beginning...better than perfect…" she whispered.

_A new type of plot…_

"Fluttershy…"

_I know just what to do…_

"Fluttershy!"

_I am going to recreate…_

"FLUTTERSHY!"

_Awakening Fluttershy's Dark Sky_

"Oh… OH!" Fluttershy said as she awoke to find herself on a checkered blanket in a grassy field. She looked ahead of her to see the face of her good friend, Rarity.

"Are you feeling alright, dear?" Rarity asked in concern. "You were down for quite a snooze…"

"Oh, my head hurts…" Fluttershy replied, feeling nauseous. "Oh...MY STOMACH! Did I...eat something that made me sick?"

"That's a likely possibility, actually…" Rarity said normally before talking indignantly. "...Considering you ate EVERYTHING that I laid out for our picnic, including the special vegetarian chicken Discord prepared. ...For the record, I only included it in our luncheon because he INSISTED..."

"Huh, that's weird…" Fluttershy said to herself, puzzled. "I trust that Discord wouldn't poison vegan paste just for a prank. What could he have done?"

Just then, Fluttershy belched up a small, blue and white-striped headband. The sick and tired Fluttershy didn't notice it in a daze, but Rarity noticed that it looked like it was meant to be worn around the head of a chicken… Not wanting Fluttershy to get upset, she quickly hid it out of sight with her levitation magic.

"Oh…" Fluttershy groaned as she tried to get up. "I want to go home and rest, but I don't even feel like walking home…"

Rarity decided to overcome her annoyance and show Fluttershy some compassion.

"Here, let me give you a hoof." Rarity said as she walked over to Fluttershy, grabbed her right front leg, and got her to stand up. "My house is closer. Why don't we just go there for now? I'll prepare you a nice bed and some tea for when you get up. A good rest should soothe your stomach…"

_Rest...yes…_

_It is the basis of all natural balms. Only a fool neglects to sleep in his time of illness._

_However Fluttershy...my plan requires for you to be awake...awake somewhere other than where you intend to be...haha…_

"Uh...UGH!" Fluttershy grunted as she felt a piercing pain in her head that awoke her from her slumber.

"Wait, wh-what…" she said as she examined her surroundings. She was lying in bed in the guest room on the second floor of Rarity's house. She had recovered from her stomachache, but what had happened before she came here, she could barely recall.

"That's right…" she said to herself, reflecting on what she could vaguely remember. "Rarity offered to let me stay here to rest off my stomachache. That was nice of her, but...did I agree to come here? Everything just happened so fast…"

_Don't worry dear Fluttershy, I'm not feeling the need to rush this...although I will skip ahead to the climax of this chapter…_

Suddenly, a very loud roar of thunder could be heard from outside, followed by a flash that could be seen through the guest room window. Fluttershy gave out a meek "EEK!" as she hid under the bedsheets and began shaking in startlement. Soon after, Fluttershy began to hear faint drops of rain coming down from outside.

"Celestia darn it…" Fluttershy said in slight frustration. "I need to get home before the rain starts coming down really bad. Who knows how long I've been sleeping? Angel is probably worried sick. I have to tell Rarity..."

Hurrying down the stairs, Fluttershy arrived in Rarity's living room. She looked around, but saw no sign of Rarity…

...Where was she?

While pondering this, Fluttershy picked up a familiar scent from the nearby dining room and looked into it out of curiosity. On the dining table, she discovered the source of the scent...two cups of green tea placed on a tray.

"Odd…" Fluttershy thought. "Green tea doesn't usually have a scent...is it flavored? Or did Rarity do something special with it?"

Still curious, Fluttershy walked into the dining room. She grabbed one of the teacups and noticed something else that was peculiar as she took a sip of it...the green tea was at the perfect temperature for being drunk.

"This is REALLY odd…" Fluttershy thought again. "I remember Rarity saying she would make me tea, but...how could she have known EXACTLY when to make it? She couldn't have known exactly when I was going to get up…"

It wasn't long though before Fluttershy decided to assume this to be coincidence. After all, it's not like Rarity was a psycho who would put poison in the tea…

_...this Rarity anyways. Heh heh._

Fluttershy began to drink more out of the teacup that she grabbed, eventually drinking all of it. Not bad.

"That was pretty good," lauded Fluttershy, "but what now?"

_Forgetting something?_

Fluttershy put the teacup back on the tray and looked ahead of her. Right in front of her, was a ninja dressed in a black outfit that covered all of their body with the exception of their red eyes.

"Now…" the ninja said robotically, pulling a katana out of a sheath on their back. "You take a nap."

"Oh." Fluttershy replied. "Wait…"

Before Fluttershy could continue, the ninja took the blade in their right front leg and thrust it into Fluttershy's heart. As the ninja did so, a card fell out of a pocket of their ninja outfit. The last thing Fluttershy did before she had been stabbed was grab the ninja's mask. As she fell to the floor, the mask came off the ninja's face. Upon seeing the ninja's face, Fluttershy was filled with grief.

"No…" Fluttershy said as a tear rolled out of her left eye. "You're not…"

With those words, Fluttershy's flame flickered out. A pool of blood formed below her body. The ninja vanished without a trace, and soon after, a dark robed figure came over Fluttershy's body. She gave a sinister grin as she pulled her soul out of it...

_MISSION ACCOMPLISHED_

Back at the dark house from the beginning, a figure wearing a black garb could be seen writing on a scroll with an ink-dipped quill that she was levitating with magic. The reality god was watching her with a smile on their face.

"Phase One concluded." the figure said as s/he finished writing. "The subject has been terminated. Have I done well, my superior?"

"Fabulous work…" the reality god commented as she walked over to her subordinate, picked up the scroll with levitation magic and read it. "The God of Life will be most pleased. Your role in the story shall be a great one. Now the next phase of your mission, where you shall supervise the subordinates of the God of Life under the title of Boss, acting as this story's lead writer in our stead, can begin."

"Oh ho, not just yet…" the subordinate replied with a chuckle. "You know what I need…"

The reality god gave a sinister grin as she tore the end of the scroll off with their magic and gave it to their subordinate.

"Thank you…" the subordinate said, taking the paper with magic and giving an equally sinister grin as they flipped it over and read the back of it. "I know just what I'm going to do with this. Oh, it will be some experience watching the one closest to me slowly spiral into insanity…"

"I'm sure you will." the reality god replied. "Oh, and you can keep my garb and sword for a little while longer. Just make sure your character isn't seen wearing them…"

With that, the subordinate walked to the exit of the house with the paper in the magic of their horn, laughing as they passed by another figure dressed in a red coat, who gave her a look that displayed no emotion…

Meanwhile, at Twilight Sparkle's residence…

The morning after Fluttershy's death, Twilight was in her library browsing for a book to read.

"R, E, A, D, A, B, O, okay!" she exclaimed as she decided what book she wanted to read and pulled it out with her levitation magic.

"Read a book! Read a book!" she chanted as she took the book over to her desk and sat down, opening up the book and flipping through it. "Read a mo-WAAAH!"

Twilight suddenly yelled in surprise when without warning, a white pillar of magical light erected from one of the book's pages. Twilight put her right front leg in front of her face to shield herself from the light until the pillar vanished, leaving behind a piece of torn scroll paper that, while replacing the page, still showed signs of being torn off of something else.

"What...what is this?" Twilight asked as her shock turned to curiosity, and began reading what was on the scroll paper.

On the bottom of the page, the writing on the scroll paper said as such…

"Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie...and Starcatch…

I'll recreate them..."

"No...this can't be true!" Twilight yelled. "This is pure insanity!"

Spooked, but feeling inclined to know more, Twilight turned the page on the back, which said this…

"The age of mortal life is over. Innocent blood has been shed so that mortals may become fused with undecaying demons and machines. For this is the will of the one who has risen from the dead…"

"Where did this come from?!" Twilight shouted in horror. "Wh-WUAGH!"

Twilight cried as she felt a demonic aura exude from her body...when she had turned the page on its back, she had felt something evil come over her, something that would begin to torture her mind and stain her soul black…

…

It all took place on the same day...yet to Twilight, it felt like two years had gone by as only several hours went by…

_So that's who I really am, ha ha ha...their servant, huh? Sure, I'll play the act..._

In the afternoon…

Spike was walking towards Twilight's bedroom with a note in his hands that he looked upon with despondence. When he arrived at Twilight's bedroom, he knocked on her door.

"Twilight?" Spike called. "Twilight, are you in there?"

Getting no answer, Spike decided to open the door and go inside.

"Twilight?" he called again. "Have you...been here since this morning?"

Seeing that Twilight was sleeping in her bed when he entered her room, he walked over to her, hopped onto her bed, and began attempting to shake her awake.

"Twilight, I'm sorry to wake you, but you have to get up, it's urgent."

"What is it, Spike?" Twilight asked solemnly, having not yet overcome what had happened to her that morning. "I've not been feeling well...just please tell me now, and I'll take care of it later…"

Spike became teary-eyed as he gripped the note and soon mustered the strength to say what he knew he had to say…

"Fluttershy is dead." he spoke.

And with those words, Twilight awakened from her slumber…

_The madness begins…_

Conclusion of Part One.

"That's the end of the first part!" Boss exclaimed. "So, what do you guys think so far?"

Boss looked over to the audience, consisting of the Dark Sky members, Dumb-bell, Hoops, Score, Ghost Rainbow Dash, and Derpy. Disregarding Derpy, none of them looked amused.

"Eh...it was okay." Dumb-bell said.

"I got kind of bored to be honest." Hoops spoke his mind. "A lot of it was just talking and exposition."

"..." Score silently gave an elaborate critique.

"In one word, BORING." G.R.D. gave a simple review. "In two words, FUCKING boring. I would also like to point out that MAJOR inconsistency of Fluttershy needing to be home for Angel and then being like "DURR NOW WHAT". Quality writing, mwuh."

"I actually really enjoyed it!" Derpy exclaimed happily. "My favorite parts were when Fluttershy ate the chicken and Twilight read a book!"

"Glad you all loved it!" Boss said cheerfully. "Also, check this out!"

_Fluttershy _ _ hit _ _ _ _ _ Hawaiian __

"What the hell?" Derpy said in confusion. "Fluttershy is popular in Hawaii?"

"It's a riddle, genius." Boss explained. "If you solve it, you will unveil a key plot point of the story…"

"Oh please," said G.R.D. cynically, "the only riddle around here is how you always fail to entertain us no matter what you do."

"Just like your leader…" Boss replied with a smile. "You're too kind…"

[Continue Reading]()   
[Next Chapter](http://www.inkitt.com/stories/46315/chapters/2)   


  
__

##### Chapters

1\. Chapter 1   


  * [ 1  Chapter 1  ](http://www.inkitt.com/stories/46315/chapters/1)
  * [ 2  Chapter 2  ](http://www.inkitt.com/stories/46315/chapters/2)
  * [ 3  Chapter 2-A Unleash demon wrath upon her  ](http://www.inkitt.com/stories/46315/chapters/3)
  * [ 4  Chapter 2-B Let her go and apologize  ](http://www.inkitt.com/stories/46315/chapters/4)
  * [ 5  Chapter 3  ](http://www.inkitt.com/stories/46315/chapters/5)
  * [ 6  Twilight's Dreams  ](http://www.inkitt.com/stories/46315/chapters/6)
  * [ 7  Chapter 4  ](http://www.inkitt.com/stories/46315/chapters/7)
  * [ 8  Chapter 4-A1 Serial Killer  ](http://www.inkitt.com/stories/46315/chapters/8)
  * [ 9  Chapter 4-B1 RD's Ghost  ](http://www.inkitt.com/stories/46315/chapters/9)
  * [ 10  Chapter 4-A2 Follow Fluttershy  ](http://www.inkitt.com/stories/46315/chapters/10)
  * [ 11  Chapter 4-B2 Decline & Stay  ](http://www.inkitt.com/stories/46315/chapters/11)
  * [ 12  Chapter 5  ](http://www.inkitt.com/stories/46315/chapters/12)
  * [ 13  Chapter 5-A The Dark Sky  ](http://www.inkitt.com/stories/46315/chapters/13)
  * [ 14  Chapter 5-B Twilight's children  ](http://www.inkitt.com/stories/46315/chapters/14)
  * [ 15  Chapter 6  ](http://www.inkitt.com/stories/46315/chapters/15)
  * [ 16  Chapter 6 (Trial) Testimonies  ](http://www.inkitt.com/stories/46315/chapters/16)
  * [ 17  Accuse the killer!  ](http://www.inkitt.com/stories/46315/chapters/17)
  * [ 18  Begin the accusations  ](http://www.inkitt.com/stories/46315/chapters/18)
  * [ 19  Discord did it!  ](http://www.inkitt.com/stories/46315/chapters/19)
  * [ 20  Accusing Twilight  ](http://www.inkitt.com/stories/46315/chapters/20)
  * [ 21  Accusing Prince Luna  ](http://www.inkitt.com/stories/46315/chapters/21)
  * [ 22  Accusing Discordand Rarity  ](http://www.inkitt.com/stories/46315/chapters/22)
  * [ 23  Chapter 7 (Prelude to Endings)  ](http://www.inkitt.com/stories/46315/chapters/23)
  * [ 24  Prince Luna's Ending  ](http://www.inkitt.com/stories/46315/chapters/24)
  * [ 25  Twilight Sparkle's Ending  ](http://www.inkitt.com/stories/46315/chapters/25)
  * [ 26  Rarity and Discord's Ending  ](http://www.inkitt.com/stories/46315/chapters/26)
  * [ 27  The Risen One's Ending  ](http://www.inkitt.com/stories/46315/chapters/27)
  * [ 28  The Risen One is Right  ](http://www.inkitt.com/stories/46315/chapters/28)
  * [ 29  The Risen One is Wrong  ](http://www.inkitt.com/stories/46315/chapters/29)



  * [Jobs](http://www.inkitt.com/jobs)
  * [Contact](mailto:support@inkitt.com)
  * [Credits](http://www.inkitt.com/credits)
  * [Guidelines](http://www.inkitt.com/guidelines)
  * How it works
  * [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/inkitt)
  * [Twitter](https://twitter.com/inkitt)
  * [Literary Column](http://www.inkitt.com/blog)
  * [Terms](http://www.inkitt.com/terms)
  * [Imprint](http://www.inkitt.com/imprint)



Raven.config('http://8a37e1d95066459b85d5c0d56bb82a36:eb0570dd1ecb4a988e75da4b12e9f725@sentry-v1bjlp2z.cloudapp.net/3', {  
// Raven settin  
ignoreErrors: [],  
ignoreUrls: [  
// Facebook blocked  
/connect\\.facebook\\.net\/en_US\/all\\.js/i,  
/platform\\.tumblr\\.com\/v1\/share\\.js/i,  
]  
})  
.setUser({  
visitor_id: ahoy && ahoy.getVisitorId(),  
id: globalData && globalData.currentUser && globalData.currentUser.id,  
id: globalData && globalData.currentUser && globalData.currentUser.username,  
})  
.install()

 

(function(e,b){if(!b.__SV){var a,f,i,g;window.mixpanel=b;a=e.createElement("script");a.type="text/javascript";a.async=!0;a.src=("https:"===e.location.protocol?"https:":"http:")+'//cdn.mxpnl.com/libs/mixpanel-2.2.min.js';f=e.getElementsByTagName("script")[0];f.parentNode.insertBefore(a,f);b._i=[];b.init=function(a,e,d){function f(b,h){var a=h.split(".");2==a.length&&(b=b[a[0]],h=a[1]);b[h]=function(){b.push([h].concat(Array.prototype.slice.call(arguments,0)))}}var c=b;"undefined"!==  
typeof d?c=b[d]=[]:d="mixpanel";c.people=c.people||[];c.toString=function(b){var a="mixpanel";"mixpanel"!==d&&(a+="."+d);b||(a+=" (stub)");return a};c.people.toString=function(){return c.toString(1)+".people (stub)"};i="disable track track_pageview track_links track_forms register register_once alias unregister identify name_tag set_config people.set people.set_once people.increment people.append people.track_charge people.clear_charges people.delete_user".split(" ");for(g=0;g<i.length;g++)f(c,i[g]);  
b._i.push([a,e,d])};b.__SV=1.2}})(document,window.mixpanel||[]);  
mixpanel.init("950627876d4a2d5585a9a7ea516656a5");

window.fbAsyncInit = function() {  
FB.init({  
appId: '492061657507324',  
status: true,  
cookie: true,  
xfbml: true,  
version: 'v2.0'  
});  
};

(function(d, debug){  
var js, id = 'facebook-jssdk', ref = d.getElementsByTagName('script')[0];  
if (d.getElementById(id)) {return;}  
js = d.createElement('script'); js.id = id; js.async = true;  
js.src = "//connect.facebook.net/en_US/sdk" + (debug ? "/debug" : "") + ".js";  
ref.parentNode.insertBefore(js, ref);  
}(document, /*debug*/ false));

 

!function(f,b,e,v,n,t,s){if(f.fbq)return;n=f.fbq=function(){n.callMethod?  
n.callMethod.apply(n,arguments):n.queue.push(arguments)};if(!f._fbq)f._fbq=n;  
n.push=n;n.loaded=!0;n.version='2.0';n.queue=[];t=b.createElement(e);t.async=!0;  
t.src=v;s=b.getElementsByTagName(e)[0];s.parentNode.insertBefore(t,s)}(window,  
document,'script','//connect.facebook.net/en_US/fbevents.js');

fbq('init', '1629630080621526');  
fbq('track', "PageView");

 

!function(d,s,id){var js,fjs=d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0];if(!d.getElementById(id)){js=d.createElement(s);js.id=id;js.src="https://platform.twitter.com/widgets.js";fjs.parentNode.insertBefore(js,fjs);}}(document,"script","twitter-wjs");

 

(function(i,s,o,g,r,a,m){i['GoogleAnalyticsObject']=r;i[r]=i[r]||function(){  
(i[r].q=i[r].q||[]).push(arguments)},i[r].l=1*new Date();a=s.createElement(o),  
m=s.getElementsByTagName(o)[0];a.async=1;a.src=g;m.parentNode.insertBefore(a,m)  
})(window,document,'script','//www.google-analytics.com/analytics.js','ga');

ga('create', 'UA-43855433-1', 'inkitt.com', {'siteSpeedSampleRate': 100});  
ga('send', 'pageview');

 

(function (d, w, c) {  
(w[c] = w[c] || []).push(function() {  
try {  
w.yaCounter32365145 = new Ya.Metrika({  
id:32365145,  
clickmap:true,  
trackLinks:true,  
accurateTrackBounce:true,  
webvisor:true,  
trackHash:true  
});  
} catch(e) { }  
});

var n = d.getElementsByTagName("script")[0],  
s = d.createElement("script"),  
f = function () { n.parentNode.insertBefore(s, n); };  
s.type = "text/javascript";  
s.async = true;  
s.src = "https://mc.yandex.ru/metrika/watch.js";

if (w.opera == "[object Opera]") {  
d.addEventListener("DOMContentLoaded", f, false);  
} else { f(); }  
})(document, window, "yandex_metrika_callbacks");

jQuery(function() {  
jQuery.scrollDepth();  
});

 


End file.
